


【福华/拔杯】Paint

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: WARNINGS：有犯罪现场的描写（就不写特别生动形象，免得部分读者受不了555），不适者请跳过这一部分。





	1. Burnt Sienna

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS：有犯罪现场的描写（就不写特别生动形象，免得部分读者受不了555），不适者请跳过这一部分。

外观往往和事物本身完全不符，世人都容易为表面的装饰所迷惑。——莎士比亚

（一）  
苏格兰场必须承认，这是一个很难处理的现场。血肉模糊的残体摆在豪华的餐桌上，被精致的餐具衬托着，常人看到了也许现在就正在卫生间呕吐。  
在餐桌的正中央，烧焦了的尸体被摆放着，它在迎接客人——苏格兰场。这是一个重磅的见面礼，每个器官都占据着一个精致的盘子，殷红的液体仍在流动着，就和在它们主人生前体内一样炙热。*

“我的天啊，”警督Lestrade刚到现在就忍不住感叹，“这……”

这手法明显是现在人尽皆知的murder husbands——这是一位叫Freddy Lounds的美国记者为这对杀人犯组合取得名字，FBI从种种证据中证实这是一对男性凶手，但却再没有别的线索。他们太张扬了，但却从不漏出马脚，在美国犯下了累累罪行，最近一段时间又在英国上演了他们所谓的艺术之秀。

“请一定叫Sherlock Holmes来。”

（二）  
贝多芬的D小调第17号钢琴奏鸣曲《暴风雨》第三乐章*响彻了古典式的餐厅，穿着银色西装端着精贵餐盘的男人踏着优雅的步伐走到餐桌旁，以一种近乎完美的姿态放下餐盘，看似强壮有力的手揭开盖子，blanquette de veau*扑面而来的香气瞬间蔓延至整个偌大的空间。  
男人将其中一个盛着小牛肉的琉璃制盘子放在一个年轻女孩的前面——这女孩子有一头漂亮而柔顺的棕色秀发与一张好看稚嫩的面孔。接着，男人将另一盘放在一个拥有黑色卷发男人的面前——这是一个很英俊的男人，但面容却总是若有所思或沉默不语的愁容。  
男人坐下来，他与女孩、另一个男人一同拿起刀叉进食。他与黑色卷发的男人左手无名指上均带着同样的戒指。  
“Hannibal，你说你将Jones烧掉了。”黑发男人发话了，但他一直紧盯着盘中的小牛肉。  
那个被称作Hannibal的男人高雅地吞下叉子上的一小块肉，接着道：“确实。但我总是会在处理之前留下我们的食材，你说是吗，Abigail？”即可，他看向了女孩。  
Abigail只是笑了笑，并没有说话。她接着吃眼前的食物，表现地像是漠不关心。

环顾四周，暗黄色的灯光烘托出跨越时代的气氛。周围墙壁被木制架子遮盖，架子上放着许许多多不同时代的艺术品——现代艺术品与古典画作的粒子碰撞在时间的轨道里。外来人来访，第一眼总是会看到那鲜明的鹿角雕塑。那鹿角看起来尖锐无比，挂在餐桌正对的墙面上不知是想表达一种友好还是警告。另外一个明显现代艺术品是一个雕塑，支离破碎的面孔与挡在嘴唇食指无形中暗示着Lecter与Graham一家的背后。*  
时间在灯光下一下子飞跃回到了中世纪，若不是Hannibal Lecter、Will Graham以及Abigail Graham-Lecter*的衣着、现代艺术品以及一些骇人的画作艺术，这定会是中世纪最高雅的王公贵族的居所。

“Sienna Jones眼中的渴求怜悯，终究是她的死神。”

汉尼拔放下刀叉，舔了舔双唇上残留的肉汁，接着抿出一个Lecter式的微笑。

（三）  
“Sherlock你可看出了什么？”Lestrade的额头一直在炙热的现场流着汗。  
“还是和以前一样，显而易见的作案手法以及张扬却不失大雅的气质。他表现的如此淋漓尽致，但却从不漏出马脚……”Sherlock Holmes陷入沉思。  
“等等Sherlock，你说‘他’？不应该是两个人吗？”Lestrade提出疑问。  
Sherlock Holmes在现场看起来像个怪胎——他穿着厚厚的大衣，但却不流一滴汗。他有着一张长得惊人的脸，并且总是用一幅嫌弃的表情对待众人。可其实真正了解他的人，都会知道他总是因为过于灵敏聪慧而与众多常人格格不入罢了。  
Sherlock给Lestrade解释道：“这明显只是其中一人。”  
“不，这一点也不明显。”  
“哎，Lestrade你总是看不到最关键的点。murder husbands两个人的作案手法其实很不相同，其中一个人有明显的追随痕迹，这个人很多时候想要做得像另外一个人完美，所以有很多刻意的成分，但他却有自己的特点。比如这个人喜欢将被害者还原至被害者内心深处最渴望的部分，拿美国一个案子举例。被害者是个渴望回归野性的男孩，他总是觉得自己就是凶猛的野兽。这一位murderer将男孩杀害后，将他安置到了博物馆动物的骨架上。* 并且这位murderer的手法没有另一位干净利落。而另一位murderer将所有被害者制成了自己渴望的东西，他更加凶残。  
“而这具尸体被处理得很果断利索，没有一丝犹豫。而且细看尸体，切下肉的刀法很专业，并非什么业余人士随便砍。这位murderer有很专业的经历，而那位有追随心理的murderer却没有——如果你有认真了解他们以往作案的案子。档案里可以看到两种不同的切割方式。我觉得你应该回去翻翻记录了，Lestrade。”  
Sherlock刚发表完他的长篇大论，就被叫住了：“Mr Holmes，这里有一位特派来的人找您。”

Sherlock拉高了大衣的领子，用长腿翻出了警戒线。那个找他的男人个子不高，有一头金发，他脸上有不少皱纹，但天使般稚嫩的面孔让人感觉他还很年轻很可爱。Sherlock有点难以相信这个可爱的一个小个子男人会是警察——如果不是他的证件。

“John Watson，做警察之前是在阿富汗服役，一名军医，”John一脸严肃地盯着Sherlock，“我被Mr Mycroft Holmes派来协助你。以后我就是你的助手了，Mr Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock以一种好奇的目光上下打量了一番John Watson，在这过程中John Watson有一种被超市扫描条码器扫了一遍，内外的东西全都在这个长脸男人暴露无遗。

 

TBC  
BY.LINDA JIM SNAPE/糖醋珈昀

 

题目：赭石，直译为灼伤的西恩那（自己翻译的）。这里选择用直译的意思。  
*1 这一段的描写参考了罗伯特·加尔布雷思（JK罗琳化名）的《蚕》，欧文·奎因死状近似。  
*2 请务必听一下这首曲子，边写这段边听这首曲子真的有种莫名的置身处地的感觉。请听这首曲子，并且想象一下拔杯与阿比一起共进晚餐的场景。链接就在文字那里。  
*3 法式白炖小牛肉，其实我本人不是很喜欢吃法餐……中餐和意大利菜才是我心头的白月光555  
*4 图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/kktKKBBqEwM4zzu5.jpg （这是装饰品的图片）  
*5 这里的阿比是拔杯从小领养的孩子，所以姓氏是老汉和小薇的结合。  
*6 参考汉尼拔第二季（如果我没记错），也许略有改动


	2. Scarlet

战争不决定谁对了，只决定谁留下了。——罗素

（一）  
沉沦夏日，John Watson站在BakerSt上，有些难以置信地盯着手中的手机。

“221B BakerSt——SH”

他不太明白为什么Mycroft代表大英政府要把他派遣到Sherlock Holmes身边，一个显而易见的事实——Sherlock是个怪异的人。John皱着眉头躲闪着阳光，扭着头寻找221B的门牌。终于，门牌号下歪着的把手在整齐的一排门中略显突兀，John走向前敲敲门。  
开门的是一个年纪很大但活力十足的女人，她开口说道：“哦！你一定是John Watson！”然后她小着步子，快步走上楼。John跟在他身后，只见那女人敲敲门，冲里面喊了一句：“Sherlock！Mr Watson已经到了！”

身着衬衫和黑色西服的Sherlock把门推开，迎进了John。屋内空间不多，看起来就是堆积物品过多的工作室，墙面上的书架放着很多冷门的书籍，还有一张沙发旁的墙——已经被打得千疮百孔，以及一张用黄色颜料画成的笑脸。不过整个房间最让John吃惊的是，镜子和一面专属墙上贴满了剪报、murder husbands犯下凶案的现场和尸体照片，还有苏格兰场给Sherlock的一系列报告。当然不仅仅是镜子和墙面，Sherlock还将屋内挂满了细绳子，上面也挂着有关murder husbands的犯罪记录。  
“早上好，John。你既然吃过了早餐，那我们不妨开始，”Sherlock扫了一眼John，“Mrs Hudson，请来一杯茶，谢谢。”  
“哦，Sherlock——”叫Mrs Hudson的女人刚想责备Sherlock几句，但Sherlock扬起眉毛阻止了她。

房东太太离开了，Sherlock转过身看着那一堆他收集来的资料，开口道：“我相信你一定有参与调查他们的案子，对吗？”  
“是的，第一次法医组有遇到问题所以联系过我，后来苏格兰场选择直接将我放入调查小组了。这是我进入调查小组的第五天。”  
Sherlock Holmes抹出一丝微笑，继续道：“murder husbands很特殊，所以苏格兰场单独成立了Occidendum*。Occidendum不同于SCD的其他几个单位*，这是个特行独立的小组，有专门负责此的法医以及几个特殊的人与一些负责数据的部门如指纹部*或资料库对接，再就是我与Lestrade，现在又加入了你。  
“而我们两个人就是要一起解剖murder husbands的手法与心理。”  
John与Sherlock一同坐下，后者拿出一份放在文件袋里的文件，而John打开浏览了一遍。  
“呃，这就是那天我们相遇的那个案子，”他皱了皱眉，极力辨认着纸上凌乱的手写，“这是……赭石*，饕餮之餐……”  
Sherlock解释道：“受害者Sienna Jones，28岁，是一位巴克莱银行的职员。主要死因是被活活烧死。至于饕餮之餐这个说法，你也看到现场了。”

John静盯着这些文件，有些难以置信：“嗯……所以Occidendum成立了这么久，难不成一点murder husbands的线索都没有？”  
“如果以Occidendum而言，没有任何线索；但如果论我而言，有。”  
“这是什么意思？呃，你的意思是，你有了线索但却没有告诉Occidendum？”John有些疑惑，他敏锐地察觉到Sherlock的意思，但却不明白他的意图。  
“是的，可以说你猜的对。但远不止于此，如果凭借Occidendum要抓到murder husbands那要等到猴年马月？这也是为什么你要介入的原因。”Sherlock神秘地笑了笑。  
“Wait，you mean that Mycroft knows that you want to work alone.”John问。  
“是的，Mycroft是我的兄长，我们有着同样的Holmes基因。他和我都明白Occidendum的人也许靠不住，而我自己一个人也不能分身去各地寻找线索。所以，你就被他看中安排到我身边。”

John瞪大了蓝眼睛，眨了眨眼，再挠了一下后脑勺。他简直怀疑自己听错了什么，他用颤抖的声音问：“那Occidendum那边的人怎么办？”  
得到的答复是：“我们还会需要他们的一些资料，而且我需要Lestrade。暂且不要透露半句我们在私自做调查的事，因为我有注意其他的人涉及murder husbands的事，并且很不友好。”  
“其他人？”  
“是的，如果我没有想错，那么murder husbands来到英国之后，身后一定有一位赞助人。”  
Sherlock双手合十立在嘴巴前，绿眸盯着前方的地板陷入了沉思，片刻他突然抬起头对John说：“时间不早了，Poppies Fish & Chips*尝过吗？”

Sherlock Holmes津津有味地嚼着薯条，长脸也随着咀嚼诡异地动着，但却在看起来丝毫不影响帅气。  
“你没有女朋友？”  
“没有。”John刚刚咽下一口炸鱼便抬起头难以置信地看着Sherlock。  
“男朋友？”  
“没有。我都不确定自己是不是gay。”  
Sherlock没接话，就是侧着头看着John肆意大笑。  
“来221B跟我一起分担房租？”Sherlock一边没心没肺地狼吞虎咽，一边又悄然地抛出橄榄枝。  
John有些犹豫不决，直到犹豫到失神状态，不知道是哪个喜欢恶作剧的天使隐了身摁下了John的头帮他回答了这个问题——当然也许只是他的潜意识吧。

（二）  
夜深人静又古色古香的大房子里，亮着一盏Hannibal办公桌上的灯。Will Graham已经睡下——当然不知道是否是真的睡下，而Hannibal则坐在桌前，手中执笔，在黄白色的素描纸上、在微弱泛黄的灯光下，凭借着记忆描绘着一幅画。  
那是《梅杜萨之筏》，潦草但不失轮廓的草图不一会就呈现在纸上。  
吱——  
门打开了，Abigail进入了办公室，她悄悄地说：“Father，这是？”  
Hannibal微笑了起来，他的笑总是高深莫测，有时候Abigail能看懂，但有时候却一点也摸不着头绪。  
“《梅杜萨之筏》，Abi，知道这幅画的故事吗？”  
“梅杜萨号搁浅之事导致很多船员崩溃丧生或自杀，以及暴乱和自相残杀？”Abigail倚在Hannibal的工作桌旁，盯着他的画作回答道。

“Indeed.And who will survive from their own cannibalism?”

Abigail没有说话，她将视线移到窗外的一片漆黑。外面的黑色在Hannibal Lecter一盏灯的光亮下呈现如一片虚无，内外反差会让凡人有种被世界遗忘孤立的感觉。Abigail不应有这种感觉，但她明白他们正在受到威胁——这么多年来让Hannibal Lecter与Will Graham第一次出现了紧张却兴奋的状况。

The great game is on.

（三）  
“国家美术馆的Sainsbury Wing，这是我们今天的目标。”

伦敦的风不小，Sherlock和John虽然紧扣大衣的扣子但却阻挡不在风把他们吹开。国家美术馆就立在他们面前，难得一见的晴天倒是和这个建筑相得益彰。门前和广场上挤满了熙熙攘攘的游客、路过又毫不在意的本地人，以及咕咕叫着寻食的鸽子。  
美术馆门前的柱子旁，有个带着鸭舌帽的男人正在看着美术馆的简介说明。他穿着格子衬衫，外面再套着一件外套，在这天气里有些不免单薄。他有着一头漂亮的黑色卷发，与英国人的稀疏头皮完全不同*。Sherlock Holmes与John Watson大步流星地从他面前走过，踏进了大门；而男人的视线也猛地从简介纸上移到这两个便衣警察身上，灰蓝色眼睛中的物质瞬间从人畜无害的“白兔”变成暗中准备捕猎的“捕食者”。

男人动了动身子，等与猎物拉开距离后他迅速行动，跟了上去。

警察在前，男人在后。

其实男人没有什么目的，他想，只是给The Great Game开头罢了。

 

TBC  
BY LINDA JIM SNAPE/糖醋珈昀  
题目：scarlet即为大红色，这里取意译。  
*1 Occidendum是拉丁语的谋杀，我是真的起名废  
*2 苏格兰场的专门刑事部 Specialist Crime Directorate  
*3 指纹部是SCD的其中一个单位  
*4 赭石英文是Burnt Sienna，上章被害者叫Sienna Jones，并且是灼烧致死。但John还没有细细了解，所以认为是那种颜色。  
*5 这是一家伦敦很有名的薯条炸鱼店（是我除了糖醋里脊最喜欢吃的东西了233）Poppies以最正统的炸鱼薯条闻名，1952年，创始人Pop在11岁的时候就开始了自己的炸鱼薯条事业。店里还摆满了Pop童年时的纪念品，店员的制服也充满了50年代的气息。  
*6 但Hugh Dancy的头发真的是背叛了英国人（还有本喵）


	3. How Can White Turn Into Black?

阳光越是强烈的地方，阴影就越是深邃。——歌德  
涉及微麦雷。

（一）  
Hannibal Lecter迎来了贵宾。即使他以往的贵客来往不断，但都他都是以教授的身份迎接。但这一位贵客不一样，他清楚Hannibal的真实身份，他了解这栋宅子主人的一切所作所为——那些骇人的诡事。  
Jim Moriaty的再次造访——啊不，每次造访，都会给Hannibal Lecter带来一系列压力。尽管他其实并不需要一个犯罪顾问，但保险起来——或者说这是必需品。

“Well,well,well.看看，这是Hannibal the cannibal的巢穴啊。”西装革履的男人踏进门，鼓着掌并看似由心地夸赞着Hannibal的房子。上一幕他嬉皮笑脸地像个孩子，但下一秒他立刻收回了大笑的样子，转过头看向Hannibal：“那么，Will Graham在哪里？”   
“Will有他自己的事情要处理。”

Hannibal还是老样子，邀请Moriaty在庄重的餐桌前坐下，自己则在端着刚准备好的美味佳肴。  
Jim Moriaty拿起银质的刀叉，举到眼前细细端详，但心思却死死放在Hannibal身上：“你要知道，赭石之案之前你的承诺如果不兑现的后果。如果真的没有了一点益处，那我们一切的矛盾都会重燃。我从不惧怕你Hannibal the Cannibal的称号——当然这名字也许是我的独创，你也清楚在这个错综复杂的犯罪圈中，我不惧怕任何人、任何事物。毕竟，对世人来讲，你只是中规中矩、人畜无害的Hannibal教授。”他最后又阴阳怪气地补充了一句。  
而Hannibal教授只是微笑了一下，将食物放在桌上，回答：“当然不会忘记。有些事，还是有劳Mr Moriaty和Ms Lounds了。”  
那几个盘子中的食物看起来有些让人匪夷所思，在淡淡的黄色光线下，肉上裹着的棕红色酱汁闪着光；还有一些看着油腻又干巴巴的蔬菜叶子，但却不甘示弱地变现自己的高雅。  
“来，Mr Moriaty。”  
Moriaty将一块肉放进嘴中细细地咀嚼着，当他咽下去时，不由地发出了赞叹的声音：“这味道很不错，但肉质……不是我们的poor Sienna吧。”他给了Hannibal意味深长的一眼。

“Mr Moriaty有个好味觉。”

Hannibal情不自禁地绽开一个让人难以察觉又琢磨不透的微笑，却被Moriaty捕捉到、接收到。

（二）  
“John，记不记得FBI转交给我们的资料里面，波提切利？”Sherlock Holmes又带着John Watson在国立美术馆内转悠。  
“你是说，《春》的案子？”John有些摸不清头脑。  
“是的，这就是为什么我们要来到Sainsbury Wing的原因。当然，我们也不能排除West Wing。”*  
“原因呢？”  
“《春》是murder husbands或者说其中一位murderer的首案，那是很多年以前的事情了，”Sherlock转过头，跟John解释，“既然是很多年以前，那他做事定不像现在这样谨慎，而且往往一个心思缜密的连环杀人凶手会在一些细节中暴露自己的一些特征。何况，murder husbands如此与众不同，他们做事一向是由着自己的心。”  
John可爱地歪了一下头：“所以，你是希望找到他们的喜好？”  
“或者是‘他’的喜好。”Sherlock纠正他。

“你怎么那么确定只是其中一个人？”John仍然很是不解。  
“John，你回去真的应该认真翻一翻卷宗了。而且你是不是没有注意到意大利警方提供的证词？”Sherlock背着手，一本正经地看着眼前一问三不知的John。  
“可是——！”话才刚出口就被黑色大衣的警察制止。  
“看，前面是哪个展厅？”Sherlock一只手拉着John，另一只手指向前面的大展厅。  
“呃……”John低头看了一眼地图，“Room 58.”  
“《维纳斯与战神》……”Sherlock喃喃低语了一声。  
“波提切利？”  
“对。”  
“可这也并不能说明什么啊。”

Sherlock Holmes警觉起来了，他再没有接话，只是指向正对着那幅画的休息椅上坐着一个读着书的棕发女孩。Sherlock眯了眯绿色的眼眸，跟John说道：“她刻意地捂住了书皮，而且真正地心思却不在书上，看，她在瞟那幅画。走，我们去看看。”

John若无其事地坐在女孩旁边，用眼角的余光撇了几眼书里面的内容，结果只看到了一些复杂的心理学名词，这比较不是他擅长的方面——他是军医出身，大学学的是医学方面。John现在将精力放在了前面的那幅画上，可是他东看西看也瞧不出个内容。他有些生Sherlock的气，不过就是一个案子用了波提切利的画，为什么这么上心？意大利警方所说的在《春》面前临摹，也许只是个孩子，这细节太笼统，根本不成证词。  
想着想着，Sherlock就出现在了那幅画正面前。不知道是黑色大衣太拉风，还是挡住了女孩子的视线，棕发女孩把视线从书本上移开，饶有兴趣地盯住Sherlock Holmes看了好几眼，偏了偏头表示好奇。蓝色的眼珠深不可测地思索着，纯净的蓝色里却散发着危险的气息，让人心里发怵。那种眼神绝对不是她这个年纪可以做到的。

Sherlock Holmes感觉到了背后的压力，而这个唬人的眼神被John尽收眼底。John有些脊后发凉，他腾地站起来，拽着Sherlock就走。

“她、她——！”

（三）  
“Mr Holmes，苏格兰场Mr Lestrade。”  
Lestrade风尘仆仆地进来，看起来赶路赶的很急，他有些上气不接下气。  
“啊，Greg！坐，”Mycroft Holmes看到来着迅速绽开了一个笑容，“有什么要紧的事情？”

“这……我首先表明我的立场，我100%相信Sherlock和John，但Occidendum的有些人却不这么想。”Greg紧张地流下一些汗，接过了Mycroft递来的茶，品了一口。  
“怎么说呢？”

“他们部分人怀疑Sherlock和John知道了什么而打算包庇或者Sherlock干了所有事情而打算加害于 John。毕竟你也清楚，Sherlock是你弟弟，虽然是个总警督，John也是从军队退役回来做巡佐*，但他们毕竟都是可以列成危险人物的人——特别是Sherlock。  
“他们，尤其是最近，总是不跟Occidendum一起，而是自行出去。难免不熟悉Sherlock的人都会有所猜疑，但这确实是Sherlock的行事风格。他虽然什么都没有说，但我都明白。  
“可最近，Occidendum总是会收到一些奇妙的纸质文件，这真的很幼稚，看着像是威胁信但却又像小孩子的游戏。就在门口或邮箱里。都是一些革命色彩的东西，或者圣经之类的。甚至都到了个别组员的家里，像Molly Hooper和Alana Bloom*他们……”  
Mycroft打断了他一下：“Doctor Bloom？”  
“对，FBI将她派过来了。”  
Mycroft皱了皱眉头，没有表态。  
“这些人的住址都是加密的，苏格兰场在他们所有人加入后都重新安顿了所有人，并且掩盖了一切信息。”

Mycroft把双手放在嘴前，摆出思考的模样。片刻后，他跟Greg讲道：“好，我知道了。我心里有数了，希望别和我猜想的一样……”

“什么猜想？”

“苏格兰场以及英国最高法院的常客——Jim Moriaty。Murder husbands做不到，但他可以。”

 

TBC  
BY LINDAJIMSNAPE/糖醋珈昀

 

有关莫娘在文里的设定后文会一一列出。并且值得一提的是，Freddy Lounds在文中不算是完全站在拔杯方向的。她仍然是个记者，只不过会顾及莫娘的情面去帮助murder husbands，而且她像剧里面一样把拔杯的爱情看的清清楚楚（hhh）

*1 Sainsbury Wing和West Wing展出的分别是1260至1510年早期文艺复兴艺术和文艺复兴鼎盛时期的作品。  
*2 这是福华两个人在加入Occidendum之前的职务，前文说过这个小组是特立独行的，所以在这个小组里，职务是没有用的。我私设如山一样！是私设！！  
*3 Alana Bloom在谋杀小组里负责心理侧写，而Molly Hooper是法医。组里还可以透露的人是Anderson。


	4. Pure Pink

当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。——尼采

（一）  
“帮我找到这个人。”Sherlock将一些复印文件扔在桌子上。  
“这是……？”John皱了一下眉头，凑近了看了看。

借书证……借阅记录……Angelina Clarke。

“Sherlock，这是谁？”John一脸不解。  
Sherlock Holmes没有答话，却把照片举起来怼在John的面前——是那个在美术馆遇见的女孩。突然回忆起的事情让John不由自主地打了一个寒颤，然后镇定下来问：“你找她的信息干嘛？她和这个案子有关系吗？”  
Sherlock顿了顿，“也不一定，但我觉得她有问题。”  
“你？哎，为什么是她？”

“直觉。”

他们准备一起离开了，Sherlock整了整大衣的领子，伸出一只手去拉John的胳膊。大门就近在咫尺，背后的一个声音却叫住了他们：“你们去哪？”  
Sherlock Holmes不耐烦地把手伸进口袋里，回过头，但却不着急解释。  
是法医组的Molly Hooper，“这样持续几个周了？我们究竟还是不是一个组的？”她不安地撩了一下自己的头发，撇了几眼身边的几个警员。  
“所以，你的意思是？”Sherlock略微扬起嘴角，有一丝挑衅的味道瞬间弥漫在双方之间。现在划明界限了，Sherlock和John似乎已经完全被排在外，当然他们其实没有谋杀小组的帮助也会进度很快——只不过少了法医鉴定等专业的程序。  
Anderson用咄咄逼人的态度插话：“就是你们要单干的意思？”

瞬间，空气中无形的汽油好像就这一句话点燃，循序蔓延到了John Watson的身前。他大幅度甩开拉着他的Sherlock，气势汹汹地向前逼问：“你说什么？”

零星散落的火星在充满仪器、档案的办公室里，在几句剑拔弩张的话语刺激下瞬间膨胀，火星四射，下一步就是点燃桌上、柜子里的文档，最后殃及整个楼房。  
John Watson走上前，眼睛死死地盯着Anderson；而Anderson有些胆怯地望着眼前这个退役的老兵，身后的Molly忍不住说：“难不成不是？你们有哪几天肯在组里面做出一点贡献啊？每天看不见个影子，像大爷一样说让我们查就查，也没见着有什么新消息或者线索带回来。”  
“所以？你们就认为我们每天东跑西跑、忙里忙外全都在做无用功？”John强忍着没大声咆哮出来。  
“John，你没必要非要护着Sherlock Holmes。谁不知道他的能力？但他无论如何也没法自己完成办案，个体和团体是截然不同的！”Molly反驳，她显然以为John会被打动。

Sherlock全程没有参与他们叽叽喳喳、幼稚至极的争论（这有些一反常态），他享受看着John Watson一遍又一遍地维护着他们两个人的名誉，然后在心里千翻百次地嘲讽前面坐在桌子前的那些金鱼们的脑子究竟有多木讷。他们用了几个月的时间也找不出蛛丝马迹，还不如Sherlock Holmes和John Watson两个人独自出行，从另类的方式开始。

“……你现在说这些简直苍白无力——”  
“好了，John，我们走吧。”Sherlock挑起嘴角一笑，拉着John的胳膊二话不说就往外走，撇下身后称之为“同甘共苦的组员”气恼无比。

“他们脑子里装的都是什么！觉得我们有错？他们怎么不直接说你我是凶手！”

“谢谢你，John。”

“呃……怎么说？”John瞬间冷静下来。

Sherlock双手背在身后，咧嘴一笑：“谢谢帮我出头，John。  
“不过有一点你说的对。他们的确有这个想法。”

“什么想法？”John一头雾水。

“我们也许就是凶手。或者，我就是凶手，要拖你下水。”

（二）  
大厅里，一排警察以及业内专业人士在入口处排成一排。

穿高档西装的优雅贵族男人走到入口，对面的人问道：“先生，身份以及证明？”  
他抿嘴笑了笑，用充满磁性的声音回答：“P.Graham的亲属。” 他无名指上的戒指在冷灯光下格外明显，显然对面的人注意到了，也没多问就放行了。  
这里是苏格兰场里最大的讲厅了，他们好不容易找来的“P.Graham”其实只是引狼入室。Hannibal和Will的绝技之一，光明正大地进入苏格兰场完成他们下一步计划的大局。  
Will Graham站在灯光下，身后是硕大的ppt投影，上面是他用了很多年的化名“P.Graham”。越来越多的警察进入，也不会让他们觉得有丝毫的紧张感。Will挥了挥手，示意了身后从大学跟来的助理Larch是时机了。

Occidendum的整个小组都坐在第一排，除了两个人例外——Sherlock Holmes和John Watson。其实John很想坐在第一排看一看这个有名的心理学讲师，Mr Graham。他有读过关于他的新闻，听说Mr Graham再来英国之前一直帮助FBI协助办一些棘手的案子。

好戏要开始了。

Will站在讲台的话筒前，挥挥手示意身后的Larch下台等候。他与坐在右侧第二排的Hannibal相互对视，后流露出一个难以察觉、琢磨不透的微笑。

“下午好，伦敦警察厅的各位。今天，我很荣幸在这里拿广为人知的murder husbands的案例来做心理方面的分析和一定侧写。  
“但，一切仅为我的个人想法，这都是因人而异，我也无法确保这对凶手是否真的如此。”

他的绿色眼睛有着莫名其妙的兴奋与警觉，这个台下的Hannibal Lecter一样——他们都在寻找那个挑战到他们地位的男人，Sherlock Holmes。Will开始正式地将早已准备的滚瓜烂熟的话讲出，他眼睛的动作幅度很小，但他敏锐地捕捉到了Sherlock的人影——他坐在近乎最后面的半黑暗处，身边稍矮的金发男人手中放着一个笔记本和笔，好想在随时做些什么笔记。他察觉到Sherlock Holmes对他有了疑惑，那大大的疑惑很显然并没有推理出Will Graham就是murder husbands的一员，也没有推断出另一位就坐在台下，带着与他一样的婚戒，时不时微微偏下头就可以看到他。  
Hannibal Lecter的位置很特殊，因为座位都是环状围绕着讲台，所以他只需要向右侧一下头，就可以看到待在角落里的Sherlock Holmes。那个警察立起了高高的衣领，长脸一半都藏在里面，露出精明的眼睛死死地盯着Lecter教授的爱人。Lecter教授轻蔑一笑，随即便回过头来含情脉脉地望着在台上设大局的Will。

「他们很多人只是一群愚蠢的孩子，只要给一点充满诱惑又具有误导性的事物就会立刻被牵着鼻子走。而我与Will就是来等他们上钩，这根本就是陪着他们玩的儿戏。而唯一应该重视的，就是Sherlock Holmes和他忠心耿耿的搭档。」

Murder husbands说的对，Sherlock Holmes的确在后排悄悄观察着眼前这位心理学专家。

Graham是一个奇怪的人，但却说不出奇怪在哪里。他不是一个人来的，他的注意力70%是在主题上，而剩下的30%则是在台下4排以内的一个人身上。Graham的眼睛会像鹰一样巡视一圈，但每一次最终都会长时间的落在4排以内的某个人身上。而这个人，与Graham一定有非同寻常的关系！而这个P.Graham他倒也是听说过，不过眼前这个英俊又深沉的男人实在是无法与FBI提供的推荐信息相应。Graham有些与众不同的气质，与所有人不同——他隐藏了很多东西，他在观察在座的所有警察！  
Sherlock猛地倒吸了一口气，依到椅子背上。  
“你没事吧？” 沉于做笔记的John抬起头来关照了几句。  
“没事，觉得空调温度太低罢了。”  
现在Graham说的这些对Sherlock是没有用的，不过身边的John却在乖巧地做着笔记Sherlock会偶尔凑过去看一眼，然后心里默念：如果他肯多听听自己的话，那现在也会发现这Graham说的都是那么显而易见。

Will Graham最后才开始他真正的目的。

“从杀人手法以及凶手的心理，不难推断这是个很复杂的人。他高智商，会与周围的世界有些过节。通俗易懂地来讲，这个人比在座的各位，都能将手里的牌打得漂亮得多。因为这个‘高智商’的原因，也许他会有点傲慢，不过这傲慢的很特殊。他深藏不露，不轻易表现自己的内心世界。很显然的一点，这个人有大量的知识储备——艺术、文学、文化等等。  
“而另外一个murderer就比较特殊，这个人会心甘情愿地做上一位的‘助手’，忠心耿耿地，不管上一位之前对他做过什么，但因为内心深处的说法总是会原谅上一位。一个猜测，也许他们是爱人关系，或者知己，”他冲台下有些因为“爱人”这个字眼而发笑的警察挥了挥手，“但他们有分歧，有很不同的观点，不过最终这个人还是会听从另一个人或者被他说服。但是，他永远不会屈服。  
“他们是相互尊重的。”*

Will Graham特地加重了最后一句话，也许这样的说辞会很明确地指向一个人曾经从事过的工作。毕竟这些警察也不全是傻子，他们都会明白这些话里蕴藏的东西。

 

TBC  
BY LINDA JIM SNAPE/糖醋珈昀  
*1 这里的侧写有没有很眼熟？这里的设定我是分析了一下拔杯和福华的共同点，然后再以福华的角度放大，让不知情者看起来像是福华二人。但其实，如果真的了解拔杯的人细想也是会考虑到的。这里就是抛出一个看起来很像福华的侧写，然后通过以后的一系列行动再让谋杀小组的人们怀疑上Sherlock和John。拔杯的最终目的不是让福华入狱或者担任他们本应该但担任的刑事责任，而是引起苏格兰场的内讧。这里也只是我自己一个人片面的了解，肯定也会ooc的，不要较真！！！


	5. Yellow Lemon

这一章东西比较少，算是过渡一下！下一章开始高能！  
我愿证明，凡是行为善良与高尚的人，定能因之而担当患难。---贝多芬

（一）  
啪的一声响，一摞复印文件被Sherlock放在桌子上。今天也是John难得到谋杀小组里的办公室里坐着，Sherlock今天破天荒地自己出去了，而把他留在这里。  
他难免会觉得诡异，其他人都知道自己应该做些什么，只有他自己缩在角落里，盯着自己电脑上P.G的照片和维基百科发呆——直到Sherlock Holmes回来。  
通过最近的诸多事情，John已经100%相信了Sherlock，但其实只是他不知道，在他们第一次相遇时，他的大脑已经选择了信任而不是怀疑，这也是他们一拍即合的原因。

文件的最上头又个很大的logo——大英图书馆。然后下面是一行又一行的借阅记录，其中有几条被红色的蜡笔圈了名字和时间。Sherlock又把另外一张纸放在这一夹上面，是图书借阅证的复印件——照片就是那个美术馆里，别具一格的读书女孩。  
“Angelina Clarke……Freak，你要查她？”  
“Anderson，别插嘴，这不是你的技术层面，”然后他转过头不知道在对谁说话，“找到这个姑娘。”  
“Sherlock，你怎么确定这个女孩有问题？”John走到他身边耳语。  
“这是直觉。”  
“那你是怎么搞来的这些……？”  
“那天她在美术馆看的书，《人心：善恶天性》*。书上有标签，大英图书馆借的。去了趟图书馆，再用一些私情换来的情报。”Sherlock扬了扬眉毛。

Angelina Clarke在苏格兰场仅有的信息如下：  
伦敦大学学院心理学系的学生，原居美国，后被Clarke夫妇收养。  
地址信息：East Block County Hall  
Unit 3C and 3D  
Belvedere Road  
SE1 7GQ  
England*

上文的Clarke夫妇，已确定查无此人

“John，在这寥寥无几的信息里，你除了收养夫妇并不存在，还有什么怪异的地方？”

Sherlock和John拿到了这仅有的一点线索，放在221B的屋内仔细研究。Sherlock坐在沙发上，双手仍像以前那样合十在脸前。John紧皱眉头也没看出有什么问题，接着他问：“这里有地址，我们可以去打听……不过……”  
“John，你发现了问题的所在之处，却没看出这就是问题的存在，”Sherlock用力指了指这个地址，“你是有多不熟悉伦敦啊，哎。”  
John抬起头气恼地反驳他，“我不像你一样拥有神一样的记忆力，而且我也不是很经常出工作以外的门，我在伦敦也并没有什么朋友。”  
是的，他曾经是个该死的老兵，在战场上冲锋陷阵过，也挽救过很多人的命。回到伦敦，再重新做一名警察，他的朋友实在是不多——也许除了Sherlock Holmes以外，只有一个Mike Stanford。他从前独自一人生活在一个小屋子里，直到后来正式认识Sherlock Holmes，再一起合租。

John早年间是与孤独相伴的，谁也吞噬不了谁——他们是密友。从第一次案发现场与Sherlock Holmes相识，老朋友孤独就被一点又一点地撕裂，直到现在消失地无影无踪。孤独很识货，他没有再回来找John Watson，因为他知道自己的老朋友已经有了很好的归宿，自己不应该再打扰他。

Sherlock突然被John的话得没有动弹，但一秒钟以后又低下了头，毫无意识地喃喃低语了一句——可谁也没有听见，John Watson也是。

“这实在是个太大的漏洞了，刚刚你的犹豫说明其实你也觉得有些问题是不是？”Sherlock随即拿出他的电脑，打开地图，飞速输入地址，然后转过来给John看，“这是闹市的一个星巴克。”

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/GeYhqseuYP0g3f6T.png  
这一张截图上时苏格兰场的图片，伦敦眼就跨泰晤士河，星巴克位置地图上可以看到

“Bloody hell……这可是伦敦眼附近——”他瞬间安静下来，John Watson立刻联想到了这其实是个很实际的问题，“那就意味着，在苏格兰场对面，是吗？”他的声音有一丝颤抖。  
“Yep.”说这个词时，Sherlock故意将嘴巴敲的很响，这是个很严重的问题。  
“可是如果记入苏格兰场的信息，怎么可能没有人发现？”  
“……谁又会真的把这些小事放在心上？”  
“所以这家星巴克，难不成有问题？”  
“并不，如果这个女孩和murder husbands有关的话，那选择这个地址只有一个意图：挑衅。星巴克原本就非常普及，更何况这里还是一个游客聚集地，我不敢保证他们是否真的愿意把这个地方变成自己的领地。而且对于murder husbands而言，我自己有估测，他们会有自己的地盘。”  
“可是，Sherlock，”John突然意识到，“你怎么能100%确定这个女孩有问题？她隐藏真实家庭信息和真实住址，说不定是要隐藏身份，Sherlock Holmes你可千万不要失手查到了某位政治大碗或者富翁那些金贵人物的女儿，然后被揪着不放啊。”他一本正经地想要给Sherlock解释，John考虑的是周全，而不是从一个从天而降的奇怪小姑娘身上浪费时间。  
“John，想一想，我们在哪里见到的她？我们又为什么要找她下手？”  
说罢，他把双手放在John的太阳穴上，让他认真地思索。

波提切利的画明晃晃地挂在他眼前，身边还有一个抬起头来饶有兴趣地看Sherlock的女孩，再然后……是一个诡异得吓人的笑容，它从女孩的心里出，审视着Sherlock Holmes，同时说不定也在悄然无息地审视着John Watson！

John猛然从回忆里出来，那个笑容实在是有些让人后怕和脊柱发凉。他堵了堵嘴，勉勉强强地同意了Sherlock的说法：“那好，可是如果事情不对劲或者走错了方向，我们就立刻撒手。”

Sherlock抿着嘴，摆出一个满意的微笑，“好。”

（二）  
昏暗又充斥旧书、旧陈列物味道的房子里，Will模模糊糊的影子在Hannibal面前来回晃动。他语气有些激动，来来回回地踱步瞬间让他和气氛紧张起来。  
“Sienna Jones是你自己杀的。”  
“是的，Will。”  
“我们两个人总要留下一个去照顾Abigail，她还是个无辜孩子，”他平稳了一下呼吸，“她还是个孩子，有光明的前途。”  
“放心，Will，我们不会出事的。”  
“政府传来的消息我们也都证实了，Sherlock Holmes是个天才，而Mycroft Holmes也是，再加上听说给他安排了一个退伍军人。这是一次非常公平的较量了，Hannibal。”  
“公平的较量才是最有意思的。”

Lecter教授，将他的爱人一把揽过来，在他薄薄的唇上印下一个轻吻。再一步步加重，压力让四瓣唇变了形。再一步步敲开密闭的嘴，深入红舌，再缠绵在一起。

再，两个人的喃喃轻语变成无字的语言，使彼此安了不少心。

“晚安，Will。”  
“晚安，Hannibal。”

BY.LINDA JIM SANPE/糖醋珈昀  
TBC  
*1《人心：善恶天性》一书由[美]埃里希·弗洛姆 所著，世界图书出版公司出版发行。  
*2 此地址确实是伦敦眼附近的一家星巴克，星巴克使我快乐。上图和这个注释供大家参考想象！  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/V3nLwOq7I3wE8jvm.PNG


	6. Ivory Black（1）

我建议大家有空可以回头看看前几章，我实在是太能鸽了，我自己都快忘光了。这章相对短，看（2）

熄灭吧，熄灭吧，瞬间的灯火。人生只不过是行走着的影子。 —— 莎士比亚

（一）  
毫无头绪？也并不是毫无头绪，Sherlock Holmes说服John从女孩入手，而他也早就打算去伦敦大学学院打听一下。可他没有，因为时机未到。

“呼……早上好。”

今天是伦敦少有的晴天，竟然可以看到湛蓝的天空和层层的积云。Mrs Hudson早早准备好的咖啡散发着香味，现在正被John捧在手心。对John来说，这是个普通的不能再普通的周六清晨，有喜欢的早餐和安静的环境。

Sherlock根本没有听到那一句“早上好”，他的注意力全都扑在了手机上。  
你们被怀疑了。  
MH  
他知道这意味着什么，那天在苏格兰场其他人和John的争吵和言论已经把这一点证明了。

门被吱呀一声推开，门口穿出Mrs Hudson的小声抱怨，然后外来客的进入声。Sherlock从过道走到门口，他哥哥的模样完全暴露在他的眼前——一丝不苟的穿着和明明大晴天却要带的雨伞，在左手中还带着几份带有苏格兰场标记的档案。  
“呃，Mycroft，如果你是想来提供一些苏格兰场的东西，请完全不必操心，我有权利得到的。”  
Mycroft略带嘲讽地微笑了一下，回答：“当然，但是你们脱离Occidendum特立独行的时间太长了，几乎全然不知发生了什么。”

“某位不愿意透露姓名的你的同事，在前不久向我……呃，汇报了你们和谋杀小组的情况，”Mycroft扬了扬眉毛，来回看向Sherlock和John，“毫无疑问，你们的同事们显然认为你们的鬼鬼祟祟有问题。而且，小组很多次收到了很多奇奇怪怪的信件，甚至……都寄到了加密的地址。你要知道，这几乎是外人无法做到的。”他故意的、断断续续的说辞反而体现了事情的严重性。  
Sherlock不置可否，只是接着问：“这些苏格兰场的文件是什么情况？如果那里还有有用的信息，我们早就查到了。”  
“呵，”Mycroft用鼻腔发出嘲笑的声音，“哦，我亲爱的弟弟。那时因为你，只会想到从murder husbands入手。”  
他把档案递给Sherlock，后者则用复杂的表情看向第一页中的那张黑白照片上的脸——一张几乎全苏格兰场都头疼又熟悉的脸，Jim Moriaty。

“……John？记得你第一次来221B我跟你说了什么吗？有关murder husbands的。”  
“嗯……”他静止了片刻，“哦，对了。你说如果你没有想错，murder husbands背后一定有一位赞助人。*”  
“Excellent memory，John。看来，应该就是他了。”  
“等等，什么？Jim Moriaty？”  
“是的，John，我找不出他做不出的事情。”Mycroft回答，然后转过头挥了挥雨伞，对Sherlock说，“天，很快就要下雨了。”

 

是的，Sherlock Holmes明白Mycroft是什么意思，他这么大的动作不是先惊动murder husbands就是Jim Moriaty。对付后者是很危险的，比前者危险多了。前者只会让普通百姓担惊受怕，说不定哪一天就成了他们餐桌上的一道名贵的菜。但Jim Moriaty，你想要和他斗到最后，只要他不死，那就会是一种折磨——永久性的折磨，他会将人的骨头都一点点地抽出来，让人体会钻心刻骨的疼痛。  
Sherlock暂时没有任何办法，除非对方送上门。再加上阴雨天，他暴躁至极。昨天还是晴空万里的，今天的天气却阴云密布。哦对极了，让他有些着急的最重要的一件事是，早早出门的去买牛奶的John已经出去了一个多小时却连个信儿都没有。  
他也不知道是在着急牛奶还是John。Sherlock猛地坐起身，在乱糟糟地室内不安地来回走动，直觉和危机感一直在他内心疯狂地报警，这也同时促使了他顺序抓起手机，拨出John的电话。

嘟、嘟——

“啊，Mr Holmes，你终于意识到事情不太对劲了吧。”

（二）  
Moriaty说他们在那栋废旧的楼的天台，Sherlock能做什么？当然只是冲过去，用自己来赎回John——这显而易见就是他想要的。

Sherlock Holmes对于自己是无所谓的，但这个所谓没有感情的机器的胸腔现在充斥着愧疚，对John的愧疚。他把自己藏匿在黑色大衣里，裹上围巾，就没有人能透过这层伪装窥入他的内心。但Jim Moriaty突如其来的行动就像是晴天霹雳，冲过来了一个劫匪扒光了他所有的伪装，将自己赤裸地暴露在几乎所有人面前——不过还好，并不是所有人。

肌肉在每踏近的一步都被撕裂开一块，剧痛很快就会像排山倒海的水一样压过来。

然后，他在天台上见到了Jim Moriaty。Sherlock表面是波澜不惊的，但撕裂感和愧疚感都让他有一种冲动想要对着那个娃娃脸的太阳穴开上几枪。但他并没有带枪，毕竟擅自开枪会引来不必要的怀疑。

“Who do you work for now?”Sherlock把手揣进兜里，眯起眼睛质问。  
“哦，Sherlock，”犯罪顾问轻蔑地一笑，“I work for no one,they all run around me.”

这和猜想的一点印证了，Moriaty的势力达到其实murder husbands虽然让他做了顾问却被牵制住了。他们有些太高估自己了。

“John在哪里？”  
“哦，我亲爱的Sherlock。与其关心你的男朋友，还不如先关注一下你自己。”  
“我……？不是……”  
Moriaty开始绕着天台踱步，介绍了一下自己，尽管这没什么必要：“我是Jim Moriaty，久仰你Sherlock Holmes的大名。正如你们苏格兰场所见，是一位犯罪顾问。”  
“murder husbands和你什么关系？”  
“哦！”他夸张地把嘴张成o型，“这也是我今天来的一大部分理由。别担心你男朋友，他就在这栋楼里面好好待着呢。

“你们的朋友murder husbands与我，就算是犀牛和犀牛鸟的共生关系罢了，只不过也许共生得没有那么强烈。  
“就是一环扣一环，一步又一步地在你们身边绕着圈子，搞得你们头昏脑胀也分不清。”他抬起眼睛看向灰蒙蒙的天空，双手大挥，接着把视线落到Sherlock身上。

谁都知道Jim Moriaty究竟是个怎么样的人——尤其是苏格兰场的警察和政府的人。精明一点的人比如Sherlock和Mycroft都一定明白一件事，那就是苏格兰场和政府里一定有不少人会为了钱财或者一己私欲而选择了Moriaty，做了内应。他们抓了Moriaty不少次，但有时候却因为证据不够或者陪审团受贿而被判无罪。天知道应该怎么给他定罪。  
Moriaty的出面实锤了一件事，那就是给谋杀小组送诡异信件和新闻，让他们怀疑Sherlock和John，他一定参与了一大部分。至于murder husbands，这种不属于他们层面的事情包办出去也算是合情合理。

天不知为何随着时间的推移却又暗了一个度，在某个废弃的大楼天台一个穿西装的犯罪顾问亮出事先准备好的手枪。还有一个黑色大衣的警察，一动不动地站着。

「事情的走向不对劲。」

「这个样子，绝不是要决一死战的样子。」

Sherlock眼中原本看到枪的一丝呆滞在接下来Moriaty的话语中突然又变成疑惑，再变成思索。他原本已经做好了最后的打算，在Jim Moriaty含糊其辞的长篇大论地下，他的大脑计算着无数种逃脱的方式。但丝毫之间，犯罪顾问的话就变了味道，他察觉到了一丝异样——感情变化，那种原本的疯疯癫癫突然间增加了一份不安和动摇。

尽管Jim Moriaty那种特有的态度没有变，但他话里隐藏的那点东西对Sherlock来说实在是太明显。

那种恐惧。

产生于先轻敌后深度了解而感受到的危机。

TBC  
BY.LINDAJIMSNAPE/糖醋珈昀

这一章和下一章的battle是参考《神夏》s1和s2的结尾  
*1 详细参考第二章


	7. Ivory Black（2）

平平庸庸最安全。——尼·培根

（三）  
“我认为，他有能力会帮我完成这项工作，或许他会更加出色。”Jim Moriaty停顿了一下，“我知道你在寻找谁，而你永远都不是找到的。”

一切在这句话出来之后，都变了味道。普通人是根本无法察觉的，但对于异常灵敏的黑衣警察来说，这简直就像是一颗完整无缺的鸡蛋突然无故地裂开一条大痕。  
“他？哪一个他？为什么？你怎么如此笃定？”Sherlock Holmes眯起眼睛来质问，但事实是他自己也在怀疑他是否真的能抓住murder husbands的一点影子。  
Moriaty答非所问了：“哦，Sherlock Holmes，我当然愿意付出一切来参与这场与你的赌局。”他咧开嘴绽开一个疯狂的笑容，从嘴中穿出来的笑声愈来愈大，每一个“哈”的字眼都似是在嘲讽Sherlock Holmes。

“死亡，只不过是我们这一场战争的结束，我们下一次见。”

在接下来混乱的几秒里，发生了一些重要的事情。也许，也就不超过三秒。世界上最出色的犯罪顾问Jim Moriaty，突然扭转手腕将原本对准Sherlock的枪指着自己，狠狠地扣动扳机。再接下来，是漫天飞舞的鲜红色液体慢动作洋洋洒洒地飞向天空，是灵魂已飞离的空壳上然后残留的笑，是最终一声倒地的巨响。

他的故事谢幕了。  
真的谢幕了？  
一切事情都不只是表面上那么简单。  
同样，世界上最出色的警察Sherlock Holmes知道，整件事情都复杂太多了。

Jim Moriaty算得很准，在Sherlock叫来的警察前几秒已经开枪自尽。剩下的工作也只剩了清理现场，收拾他安排好的残局，还有寻找仍然失踪的John Watson。

（四）  
John Watson最终在一个废旧的小黑屋里找到，除了因为挣扎而勒出来的几道深红的痕迹，几乎没有什么大问题。多年的从军经历让他保持着最大限度的冷静，最终尽管他再三解释自己没有事情，但还是先被救护车带走了。  
John走之前的最后一幕是，他望着远离人群喧嚣、仰头看着已经楼顶的Sherlock Holmes。漆黑的大衣不夹杂丝毫感情，他回到了那个非常人的状态，以一种John肉眼可见的程度与人类隔着一层很厚的膜。  
天开始下雨了，雨点瞬间从天空上被天上的天使泼了下来，发生地太快了，就像Jim Moriaty匪夷所思的送死方式。车开走了，John从已经模糊一片的后窗里依稀看到那一团人形黑影一动不动在站在雨里。

Sherlock顶着一头湿漉漉的黑头发推开谋杀小组的门，不出意料所有人都在等着他来。每一个人的眼中都是复杂的，在Sherlock脑中，这些眼神已经幻化成了不同的词汇——怀疑、保留、困惑、责备……  
他们定是认为John的受伤全都是Sherlock Holmes的错——John的好人缘可比Sherlock好多了。  
在众人审视的目光下，他甩了甩头随手抓了一个椅子坐下。  
“怎么可能？Jim Moriaty怎么可能会白白送死。”Anderson抛下一句咄咄逼人的话，言外之意其实就是在暗示这里面有蹊跷。Sherlock开始有些痛恨这些突如其来的质疑，但他并没有表露出一丝一毫对Anderson的不满，只是开口解释他所破译的Jim Moriaty的那句话。  
“Anderson，shut up.”他意味深长地瞥了Anderson，“我已经说过了，他是自杀。”  
“但你的出现？我明白你说的电话，但世界上最杰出的犯罪顾问怎么可能约你到那么个地方然后开枪自尽，”插话的是从美国来协助的Dr Bloom，她在做Sherlock从来没有用过的心理侧写，“一切迹象都没有表明Jim Moriaty会提前做好开枪的决定。而且你事先有预料，你知道Jim Moriaty会介入。可你又是怎么知道的？”Alana Bloom比Anderson要精明百倍，但无论如何伶牙俐齿在Sherlock面前都是无法胜出的，所以医生直接选择暗示她自己的猜想，抛出她的疑问。  
“政府，大英政府，Mycroft Holmes，”他不屑一顾地摇了一下头，“而且还是你们当中的一个跑到他那里通风报信你们这些遭遇的。”Sherlock Holmes说完眯起眼睛环顾整个屋子，观察每一个人的微表情。大部分人都是一副嫌弃模样的疑惑，只有一个人例外——那个人并是谋杀小组的一员，但出于老朋友的情面他跟着Sherlock一起来到这里解释。不许过多解释了，Sherlock知道是他，没有继续多说一句。

“为什么Jim Moriaty会自杀，这是一个问题，而我在回来的路上也一直在思索这个问题。

“问题其实都出在一句话上，‘或许他会更出色。’”Sherlock拿出手机，放出来事先做好准备的录音，“这一句话已经证明了他的地位已经发生了变化——或者说，被威胁。他和murder husbands之间究竟有怎么样的利益关系我们目前无从得知，但显而易见，而且murder husbands可能都没有意识到，他们正在威胁着Jim Moriaty。首先，我们心里都很清楚Moriaty在犯罪链的地位和在苏格兰场的影响力。而且他是个明眼人，如果他意识到了问题，那么这个人在操纵人心方面一定拥有很大的力量——这一点从，呃，心理侧写，”他随手指了一下Dr Bloom，“可以得到认证。”

接下来的话会让其他人都感觉到紧张，本来与murder husbands的斗争苏格兰场就处于劣势，但一直没有受到正面攻击。  
在坐的每一个人都几乎是屏住呼吸的，屋内的光线很暗——窗帘紧闭，室外“昏天黑地”。每个人都在为这句话颤抖，每个人也都是在战战兢兢中准备着、奋斗着。

“他的自杀是早有预谋的，这根本不是什么结束，而是个可怕的导火线。真正的噩梦才刚刚登门拜访。”

进入Occidendum的人都不是常人，他们身经百战，无数次从死里逃生。但这一次，如果Sherlock Holmes没有成功的话，那就相当于把每一个组员都放在了烈火上的独木桥，最终的结局一定是痛苦至极的灼烧和无止无休的灾难。

细小的声音在个人的脑海里萦绕着：但Sherlock Holmes每日自信地满地跑，真的能抓到臭名昭著的谋杀夫夫吗？

（五）  
Cello Suite No. 3 in C Major, BWV 1009 (Transcr. for Viola): 1. Prélude

提琴的声音很清脆，似是黑暗中的一束不知来处的微光。就像是播放器存在的空间，在黑中唯一的光照在办公桌上，优雅的贵族男人正在用着花体字记录着，这一切看起来像是虚假的电视效果，且迷幻地让人目不转睛地盯着教授写字的样子。无时无刻的注视让人最终眼睛发酸，但却不愿意闭眼休息一会——这就是Hannibal Lecter的力量，常人被吸引、危险地吸引，他们深不知这是个可怕的骗局，等到最终时刻开始恐慌的时候已经来不及了。

接下来的只能通过听觉和敏锐的视觉才能察觉。

被黑暗笼罩住的木质门被“吱”地一声推开，再半掩。模糊间看见一个纤细的女孩身影，她隐藏在黑暗中用动听的声音开口：“Father，Dad已经回来了。”

“我知道了，Abi，”Lecter教授忽然抬起头，那束冷光正好打在他轮廓分明的脸上。他的颧骨、下巴和额头被照的锃亮，但眼睛、嘴巴等地方却像是骷髅一样空洞，让人感到不寒而栗，“你还有要说的吗？”

但女孩丝毫感觉不到胆怯，她走上前，光也打在了她的脸上漏出她美丽动人的容貌。

“Mr Moriaty is dead.”

 

TBC  
BY. LINDA JIM SNAPE/糖醋珈昀

对不起大家！！！我！在悉尼上学的第四个周开始惹。  
首先我真的要诚挚地道歉，让大家等这么久！抱歉！！  
然后我要预告一下，前不久我做过一个关于好兆头ca的梦，我觉得也许我是天选之子？他们想要我写出来。我先不多说！这个真的有点太6了，我决定到时候搞完直接放正文。（我应该会先写这个。）  
还有一个沙雕向的，想搞拔杯和ca关于食物的联动！这个是我有天数学课上突然灵光一闪，写满了整个手背哇  
然后特别小声地bb一句为啥最近特别能鸽……在三次追一个弟弟


End file.
